Cool Rider
by HybridVirus
Summary: Dante intenta ser un caballero y ganar puntos con Lexes, así que decide llevarla a la escuela, inocente ante el dilema que ocurre en la mente de Lex gracias a una canción tocando en su mp3. OneShot/SongFic


**Cool****Rider  
****By** Hybrid Virus

**Disclaimer** Dante y Devil May Cry son pertenencia de Capcom, en cambio Lexes me pertenece yo solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans y no obtengo nada de esto, solo el placer de saber que a alguien le agrada esta historia.

Dante **X** Lexes

-Hablar-

_Letra de la __Canción_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.:Lexes ****P.o.V:.**

Cepille mi cabellera rápido, colocándola en una cola de caballo me puse los zapatos y tome mi mochila dispuesta a cumplir con mis deberes matutinos en la escuela, abrí la puerta imaginando en cómo el que pensó que los uniformes femeninos debían de ser faldas debía de retorcerse de dolor en alguna parte del infierno.

-Te ves bien- levante la mirada encontrándome con un par de irises azules y cabellera blanca que conocía muy bien –Dante que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte mientras me acercaba al peliblanco –pues estaba por aquí cerca, y me dije 'hey tal vez Lexes pueda necesitar un aventón'- sonrió el peliblanco, mientras palmeaba la parte trasera de la motocicleta en la que estaba sentado.

-que dices Lex?- pregunto el chico intentando mantener su 'sonrisa matadora' según el "uhm…caminar por la calle con un montón de pervertidos…o ser llevada por Dante, que es lo mismo que los pervertidos en la calle…"…-uhmmm- -ohh vamos Lex- comento Dante, con un gesto de niño impaciente -no he intentado nada en una semana- asentí levemente ante lo que había dicho -lo ves? Estoy siendo bueno- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa -y solo intento ser un caballero- comento, mientras inclinaba su torso levemente -está bien-

Suspire levemente mientras, con una mano colocaba el rostro de Dante hacia enfrente y después acariciaba un poco de la estructura trasera de la motocicleta, si hay una cosa que adoro en este mundo son las motocicletas…suspire resignadamente para después pasar una pierna sobre uno de los costados de la motocicleta, sentándome así en el resto del asiento que Dante no ocupaba.

Me puse los audífonos de mi mp3 y lo encendí para después suavemente colocar mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Dante –lista?- -si- -bien entonces vámonos!- sonreí al sentir como Dante aceleraba, haciendo que la motocicleta rugiera en esa manera que me encantaba y en ese mismo instante, el sonido del mp3 empezó a inundar mis oídos y fue ahí cuando decidí que el Karma; se estaba riendo completamente de mi cuando empecé a reconocer la letra de la canción.

_Si __de verdad__ quieres saber,  
__lo que quiero en un chico…  
__Pues estoy buscando a un sueño en una maquina perversa,  
__con el infierno en sus ojos._

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder en el momento en el que mi mente empezó a trabajar, Dante encajaba completamente en el aspecto de sueño…que montaba en una grandiosa pieza de maquinaria, y si las antiguas creencias de que el infierno en verdad estaba congelado eran ciertas…pues estaba segura de que los irises de Dante eran las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

_Quiero a un demonio vestido en ajustado cuero,  
__y debe ser salvaje como el viento.  
__Y__ una buena noche__, estaré sujetada fuertemente…  
__a un genial motociclista, un genial motociclista.  
__Si__ es lo suficientemente genial,__puede quemarme a través y a través.  
__Whhoa __ohhhh_

Mordí mi labio levemente, ohhh el karma y su endemoniada ironía! Dante era un demonio…que vestía siempre cuero, no completamente ajustado pero lo suficiente…como para llamar la atención de todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca, salvaje, terco e indómito justo como el endemoniado viento! Con una simple inclinación de ambos cuerpos, cruzamos una curva que a la velocidad que íbamos hubiera sido más difícil de controlar, detesto admitirlo…pero el peliblanco en verdad era un buen motociclista…mis manos se aferraron mas a la cintura de Dante mientras sentía como el calor de este me invadía…como si me atravesara por completo.

_Si toma para siempre,  
__entonces esperare por siempre.  
__Ningún chico ordinario,  
__ningún chico ordinario va a ser.  
__Quiero a un motociclista que sea genial._

Entrecerré mis ojos pensando en todo lo que había esperado…nunca antes, me había permitido pensar en alguien de esta forma, nunca vi a un motociclista capaz de hacerme sentir tan viva y completa, mientras montábamos una maquina…recordé cuantas veces algún chico se me acercaba para flirtear, pero…nunca llegaban a nada mas…siempre eran tan simples…y yo buscaba a alguien capaz de hacerme sentir que volaba mientras el conducía…y Dante…lo estaba haciendo.

_Esa es la manera cómo va a ser,  
__Y esa es la forma en la que siento.  
__Quiero mucho más que el chico de alado,  
__Quiero al infierno sobre ruedas._

Suavemente hice mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el viento mecía mi cabellera, y acariciaba mi piel mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia arriba colocándolas en el pecho de Dante, sintiendo el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo, y me atrevería a decir que pude sentir e imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro al sentir mis manos sobre su piel, mismo pensamiento que me hizo sonrojarme ante mis acciones.

_Solo dame una fina motocicleta,  
__con un hombre sobresaliendo del asiento.  
__Y muévanse a un lado, porque voy a montar…_

Solo había una cosa que me podía estar haciendo actuar así…mi endemoniado fetiche con los motociclistas!, Si no de ninguna otra forma me hubiera puesto a pensar en Dante…pero la forma, en que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente mientras él seguía manejando; me hacía sentir escalofríos como nunca antes los había sentido.

_Con__ un genial motociclista, un genial motociclista.  
__si__ es lo suficientemente genial,  
__puede quemarme a través y a través.  
__Whhoa __ohhhh_

Mire sobre su hombro y pude ver como el viento mecía algunas de las blancas hebras, que eran su cabello…se veían tan suaves…como la seda…y esa sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, que simplemente describía la palabra genial en todos los aspectos…rápidamente desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado, mientras le daba gracias a cualquier dios que estuviera cerca de que estuviéramos en movimiento, de otra manera estoy segura hubiera intentado besar al peliblanco hasta que me quedara sin aliento.

_Si toma para siempre,  
__entonces esperare por siempre.  
__Ningún chico ordinario,  
__ningún chico ordinario va a ser.  
__Quiero a un motociclista que sea genial._

Maldije el momento en el que acepte que Dante me trajera a la escuela, esto no debía estar pasando!, quiero decir el oji azul es un pervertido!...un apuesto y sexy demonio pervertido, con un cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por un dios…y esos ojos que podían ahogarte, en un mar helado arrastrándote hacia el fondo en donde, serias incapaz de hacer nada más que estar a su merced…y esa endemoniadamente sexy voz!; Gruñí levemente ante la forma que mis pensamientos estaban divagando alrededor del cazador.

_No quiero chicos ordinarios,  
__viniendo fuertes hacia mí.  
__No saben que es lo que estoy buscando,  
__No saben lo que necesito._

Aferre mis manos al saco de Dante intentando ignorar el calor de su piel, la forma tan imponente y despreocupada que siempre cargaba con el…la forma tan simple de decir las cosas, directo al punto…así es Dante inquieto, terco y descontrolado un problema en pocas palabras…un problema que siempre aparecía en cualquier lugar en el que estaba…nunca en mi vida lo admitiría pero…se sentía bien, saber que Dante aparecería tarde o temprano en algún lugar en el que me encontrara…incluso aunque fuera en la biblioteca.

_Van a saber cuando el llegue aquí,  
__por que la multitud se estará estremeciendo.  
__Hare lo que sea __para que se entere,  
__que soy suya, __suya para tomar._

El sonido del motor atrajo la atención de todos alrededor de la entrada de la escuela, miles de murmullos se estaban haciendo presentes entre el curioso cuerpo estudiantil, sonrisas y risitas por parte de chicas estaban siendo arrojadas en mi dirección y en la de Dante y también unas cuantas miradas fulminantes, de parte del grupo de chiquillas consentidas de la escuela.

_Quiero __un __motociclista __geniiiiiiaaaaal  
__un genial, genial, genial, genial motociclista.  
__Quiero un motociclista __geniiiiiiaaaaal  
__un genial, genial, genial, genial motociclista.  
__Quiero un m-o-t-o-c-i-c-l-i-s-t-a __g-e-n-i-a-l  
__Necesito un m-o-t-o-c-i-c-l-i-s-t-a __g-e-n-i-a-l_

Gentilmente baje de la motocicleta, mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en Dante intentando ignorar las miradas de todos alrededor -gracias- murmure mientras sonreía levemente al peliblanco –no hay problema- comento Dante con su afamada 'sonrisa matadora', mientras veía de reojo a todos los curiosos que esperaban a ver qué era lo que ocurría después, di un paso hacia atrás pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me atrajo al oji azul que aun estaba sobre la motocicleta.

_Quiero __un __motociclista __geniiiiiiaaaaal  
__un genial, genial, genial, genial motociclista.  
__Quiero un motociclista __geniiiiiiaaaaal  
__un genial, genial, genial, genial motociclista.  
__Quiero un m-o-t-o-c-i-c-l-i-s-t-a __g-e-n-i-a-l  
__Necesito un m-o-t-o-c-i-c-l-i-s-t-a __g-e-n-i-a-l_

-Démosles algo por lo cual estar enojadas- fue el ronroneo que murmuro Dante en mi oído, para después sentir sus labios sobre los míos; mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras escuchaba los sonoros chiflidos y gritos provenientes de la entrada de la escuela, risas y comentarios eran lanzados de un lado a otro sobre mi 'novio', mientras todos creían que estábamos demasiados ocupados para escucharlos…y por alguna extraña razón no me molesto el hecho de que llamaran al cazador mi novio…

Gentilmente los labios del peliblanco se retiraron de los míos, mientras recargaba su frente contra la mía; con esa sonrisa tan clásica de el –nada mal eh?- gire los ojos mientras colocaba la punta de mi dedo índice sobre sus labios –he tenido mejores- la leve risa de Dante lleno de pronto el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos parados -mentira- murmuro para después morder mi labio inferior y jalarlo levemente.

-Debo irme- comento el peliblanco mientras rascaba su nuca –Enzo se pondrá furioso, cuando sepa que llegue tarde para deshacerme de esos demonios- murmuro con una leve sonrisa –pfhhh si vete y déjame a mí a lidiar con el banco de tiburones- murmure, mientras miraba a las personas alrededor –hey estarás bien- comento de la nada el peliblanco, mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acariciaba levemente.

Suspire levemente, mientras pasaba mi mano por mis alborotados cabellos, entrar ahí sería algo horrible…y todo por culpa de ese Dante!...aunque no lo hizo nada mal…-hey lexes!- mire a mi grupo de amigos parado cerca de la entrada, todos con sonrisas maliciosas…-me las pagaras Dante- murmure mientras caminaba, a lo que estaba segura seria el día mas horrible de mi vida…claro sin contar el beso como algo horrible.

****

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-****H****ybrid**** Virus-**

Wahhhh!! Vamos Dante!! Woot!Esta canción me encanta! Y estaba jugando Devil May Cry cuando de pronto escucho la canción y me puse a pensar que le quedaba perfecta a Dante así que simplemente tuve que hacer esto! Nwn este es un pequeño regalo para los lectores de Descendant Blood o de cualquiera de mis historias es mi manera de pedir disculpas por no haber subido caps durante varios meses.

Así que espero sea de su agrado! Ya saben como de costumbre! Comentarios? Aplausos? Flames? Dejen un Review!! Ñya!.

Vergil: no dejen Flames! ¬¬  
Zax: que! Haragán vamos que así por lo menos harías algo más que estar aquí, nada mas de adorno!  
Vergil: no responderé ningún flame…  
Zax: lo que sea…-.-  
Lexes: **.:le da un zape a Dante:.** idiota!  
Dante: pfhhhh…pero antes no te quejabas **.:murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa:.**  
Lexes:** .:se sonroja:.** uhhh…eso es porque todos ellos hubieran estado fastidiando!  
Dante: **.:con un tono de no te creo:.** claro…claro!  
Zax: **.:ríe:.** puhhhbreee lex!


End file.
